A Gift to Remember
by JigglyJelly
Summary: Ronald meets up with his lover for their anniversary! Fluff and hinted angst one-shot!
**A Gift to Remember**

 **Author's Note** : This is a requested one shot from my friend that I wrote a while ago... the pairing is Ronald x OC in this case!

The girl waited near an old bench in the park as her chocolate brown hair fluttered in the gentle breeze. Pale, blue eyes admired the children playing in the playground; their innocent laughs faded into the wind, creating a lovely ambiance.

With her delicate hands she held a petit, brown box; the size just big enough to be held in her palms. Inside the box was a present she thoughtfully chose, something special for a special someone.

Standing alone in the park was slowly making the lady annoyed. Her mood became impatient as her white high heels tapped against the soft ground in uneven beats. The cobalt blue dress that hugged her figure beautifully wrinkled when her left hand rested on her hip. She looked at her surrounding again; just what could have made him so late to their date?

Figuring that it would have been useless to be angered on such a small issue, the girl determined to reminiscence the beginning of her relationship with her lover. She could recall the unforgettable night in that dark alley, when she was almost assaulted by some filthy, unintelligent men who lusted for her body. She remembered his appearance out of nowhere, as well as his skilful combat motions against those untrained scum. The moment their eyes met, it was love at first sight. She loved the way he escorted her to her home that evening, making sure that she was safe and sound; she loved the way he 'accidentally' walked into her again after a few days, which he described as 'a fateful encounter'; she loved how he invited her to coffee, to dinner, and eventually— their first date, when they kissed for the very first time. It was a magical moment for both of them; she couldn't describe her raw emotions in words. All she knew was that after that first date, she fell deeper in love with him, if it was actually possible. The way he smiled, the way he looked at her, the way he held her body against him— there was nothing in him that she disliked. Perhaps this was what soulmates were meant to be? She chuckled at the naïve thought.

"Were you laughing because you were thinking about me?" a deep voice whispered just behind her ear. She felt two arms wrapping themselves around her waist. The golden-orange hair tickling her neck and the gloved hands immediately revealed the voice's owner.

She jolted up in surprise. "Ronald!" exclaiming in a quiet scream, she turned around, only to face her pleased lover, who smiled at her back like an idiot.

"What took you so long? I thought you forgot our date again!"

"As if I have ever forgotten our beautiful romantic engagements in the past," the man snickered, pulling the girl closer towards him. "After all, how can I ever miss any chances to meet up someone as wonderfully lovely as you, my sweet, dear Kasia?" A kiss was planted onto her nose. She blushed. He laughed.

"Idiot," she muttered underneath her breath, although they both knew there was no offense behind the endearing insult. "You made me wait for so long—do you have any idea how many scenarios I had in my mind? About what could've happened to you? At least send me a text message or something about your lateness!"

"Ah, my apologies, my dear princess; William gave me a few more tasks to complete before I could start heading over here—forgive me if I don't look as dashing as I usually do: I didn't have enough time to style me hair for our anniversary." His hand touched his hair to emphasise his excuse.

"As if you'd ever agree to finish them! You're the laziest shinigami from what I've seen!" Her annoyance turned into amusement as she ruffled Ronald's hair. "There, now you look like you didn't have enough time to get ready!"

"You're really a cheeky one, aren't you?" He sighed in feigned defeat, "How am I ever going to deal with you?"

The ends of Kasia's lips curled up, "Well, for starters, you could always be on time for our dates! You're the longest lover I've ever had, you know." She chuckled when the male gave her a childish frown.

Ronald scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. "Alright, alright—I sincerely apologise for being late to our lovely date today, my fairest lady. I promise I shall never do it again next time!" he stepped away from her to do a complete bow. He tipped his hat off dramatically to reinforce his message.

Kasia giggled at the silly action. In return, she curtseyed back in return, putting her gift on the bench next to her and pulling the silky dress slightly.

"And I hope you aren't breaking that promise next time," she responded in a melodramatic tone.

Their eyes met each other's glances and they smiled. The warm feeling in their hearts was overwhelming, it happened every time on their dates.

Walking back toward each other again, they hugged in a comforting embrace. They took their time wisely, cherishing each other's warmth against their bodies as their breathing quickened in nervousness. Now, who said your feelings toward your lover would definitely change after a certain amount of time?

After a few calm, tender minutes, the couple separated, both of their cheeks flushed with happiness. As subtle blue eyes stared into green, glistening ones, Kasia broke the silence:

"Ronald, I have a gift for you today."

She collected the box on the bench and placed it in his gloved hands. Ronald looked down in wonder.

"Go on, open it." She urged him, her nervousness increased, unable to guess her lover's reaction.

The box clicked open in his palms. His eyes admired the delicate present.

Inside the box sat a polished cufflink with small pieces of peridots on it. The gemstones surrounded a beautiful etch of words and Ronald sighed happily at the word. _Forever_.

"Kasia," he began, not sure of what to say, "this, this is breathtaking…" he looked up to his smiling lover, "where did you get this?"

"Oh, you know, I have my ways to find special things for my special lover" she winked, overjoyed with the man's reaction. He smiled back in return as he also took out a small box from his blazer pocket.

"Well, since this is a pretty important date to us, I've got you something too, my love" he put a slightly bigger black box into her hand. "Happy third anniversary, Kasia."

The girl gasped in delight. Nodding her head in acknowledgement first, she slowly opened the box. Her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Ronald," she whispered, taking the present out, "I…I think this is absolutely…"

The male smiled at Kasia's flustered expression. "Here," he reached out his hand, "I'll help put it on you."

Gloved hands reached around the girl's neck as she waited patiently. Once the locket has been put on, she opened the case and looked inside; there was a photo of the couple standing together, while the surface besides read: _Forever_. Kasia stared at the locket endearingly. She smiled at her lover when she felt his hands around hers, looking up into the gentle gaze.

She planted a slight kiss onto his lips. It was simple and sweet; a way she meant 'thank you' to him.

The two smiled at each other.

The rest of their date went smoothly and full of laughter. Kasia decided to begin a game of hide and seek, which was perhaps not the most appropriate choice of games for her age, but nonetheless, Ronald joined her contently. The two enjoyed their time together with one another, with the person they loved, the person they cherished the most in their lives.

People say that time flies when you're having fun, and time really did fly for the lovers. Walking down a quiet street in Kasia's neighbourhood, the two held each other's hands tightly, not wasting any second to feel their significant other's presence. When Kasia's house came into view, both of them sighed in disappointment.

"Well, I guess this is it then," Kasia started, trying her best to cover the sadness in her voice, "Thank you for spending time with me today, Ronald; I had lots of fun with you today."

"Yeah, me too," Ronald responded, holding Kasia's hands a little tighter before he let go. "I guess…I should let you go home now."

They looked into each other's eyes for the last time.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied.

The girl turned around and walked towards her house, smiling to herself while she thought about all the things she and her lover did today.

The death god stood still, waiting at the same place until he saw Kasia entering the house in safety. His heart ached with happiness and pain.

"Kasia…I love you so much."

Turning around and walking away from the girl's neighbourhood, Ronald sighed in frustration.

In his hand held a book of cinematic record, and in the book displayed a beautiful woman's face.

She had chocolate brown hair and gentle blue eyes.

Her date of death was due at least three years ago.

-The End-

Thanks for reading!

-JigglyJelly-


End file.
